Golden Cage
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Konspirasi jahat membuat Naruto dan Kushina terusir dari istana. Dalam perjalanannya, Kushina mati, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Dia dijual ke rumah bordil, merasakan kerasnya hidup di gurun pasir hingga menjadi Dayang di Kerajaan Uchiha. Pada akhhirnya, dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, cinta atau balas dendam? Warn : SasuFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum begitu cantik, dua hari lagi dia akan genap berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia sangat senang, karena ayahnya, Kaisar dari Kerajaan Konoha, Namikaze Minato, berjanji mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuknya.

Paviliun utara merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia menyukai hamparan bunga teratai yang tumbuh subur di kolam istana. Naruto bisa bertahan hingga berjam-jam untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini jika Chiyo tidak memaksanya untuk pulang ke Istana Dandelion.

"Dayang, apa nanti akan ada pertunjukan musik?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Bola mata berwarna sapphirenya menatap dayang berusia lanjut dihadapannya, lurus.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Puteri." Dayang tua bernama Chiyo itu tersenyum, suaranya terdengar halus, menenangkan. "Saya dengar, Yang Mulia sengaja memanggil pemusik dari Kerajaan Suna untuk tampil di pesta anda."

Kedua mata gadis itu berbinar senang mendengar jawaban Chiyo, namun dalam sekejap mata, senyum itu kembali hilang. "Apa nanti akan ada banyak hadiah juga untukku?" gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya, kedua tangannya saling bertaut, berkeringat karena gugup.

"Tentu saja akan ada banyak hadiah, Tuan Puteri." Chiyo merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, mengundang Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Gadis kecil itu, Namikaze Naruto menghambur ke dalam pelukan si Dayang tua. Kepalanya terbenam dalam dada hangat Chiyo. "Apakah Nii-sama akan datang, Dayang?" suaranya terdengar lirih saat menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

Sesaat, Chiyo terdiam. Tangan keriputnya membelai rambut pirang Naruto, lembut. "Putera Mahkota pasti akan datang jika beliau tidak sibuk."

Kini Naruto yang terdiam, cukup lama hingga Chiyo memutuskan untuk bicara, untuk menghiburnya. "Seandainya beliau tidak datang, bukankah masih ada Yang Mulia Kaisar?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak akan sama." Bisiknya parau. "Aku ingin Tou-sama, Kaa-sama dan Nii-sama di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi-"

"Tapi?" selidik Chiyo saat Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat. "Tapi apa, Tuan Puteri?" tanya Chiyo lagi, halus.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka, bisakah dia memberitahu rahasia besarnya pada Chiyo? Tapi, Dayang Chiyo sangat baik, batinnya mulai bergulat.

"Bisakah anda merahasiakan rahasia besar yang akan ku katakan, Dayang Chiyo?" Naruto mendongak, penuh harap.

"Tentu," jawab Chiyo pelan. Naruto tersenyum, melihat sorot teduh pengasuhnya ini entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Mata yang menyorotkan kesetiaan hingga akhir.

"Aku tidak suka jika Permaisuri hadir di pestaku nanti." Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam saat mengatakannya. Tangannya meremas pakaian bersulam indah milik Chiyo.

"Ah, anda tidak menyukai Yang Mulia Permaisuri rupanya." Chiyo mengangguk mengerti. Namun, Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat, membantah.

"Bukan begitu, aku bukan tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja," sesaat dia terdiam. "Hanya saja, Permaisuri membuatku takut." Akunya polos. "Aku, aku tidak suka caranya menatapku jika kami bertemu. Beliau membuat tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Dan beliau tersenyum jika melihatku seperti itu."

Chiyo terdiam cukup lama, mencerna ucapan polos tuan puterinya. Naruto bukan anak yang suka berbohong, mengasuhnya sejak bayi memberikan Chiyo pengetahuan tentang itu. Ah, pantas saja Naruto seringkali menolak jika Selir Kushina memintanya untuk pergi memberi salam ke istana mawar. Jadi ini alasannya, pikir Chiyo. "Mungkin hal itu hanya pikiran anda saja, Tuan Puteri." Hibur Chiyo.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng keras. "Tidak, anda tidak mengerti Dayang. Permaisuri hanya bersikap lembut saat Ayahanda ada bersamaku. Tapi, tatapannya akan berubah menakutkan jika tidak ada Ayahanda."

"Ssttt, pelankan suara anda, Tuan Puteri." Tegur Chiyo pelan, jari telunjuknya menempel di depan bibir. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa Selir Kushina mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Ibunda akan khawatir jika mengetahuinya. Bukan begitu?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Beban berat di pundak Ibunda sudah sangat banyak. Aku takut untuk membebaninya lagi."

Chiyo tersenyum, tangannya mendekap Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mata dayang tua itu mengabur karena air mata. Oh, bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu bijaksana di usianya yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun?

Seandainya saja Chiyo boleh berharap, dia pasti berharap jika Naruto hanya gadis rakyat jelata, yang bebas berlari diluar tembok istana. Tertawa, menikmati masa kecilnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bukan terjebak di dalam kurung emas dengan segala intrik di dalamnya. Chiyo takut jika tuan puterinya itu akan terluka nanti. "Saya akan melindungi anda semampu saya. Selama saya bernapas, saya akan menjaga anda, Tuan Puteri."

"Janji?"

"Janji," sahut Chiyo lirih. "Sebaiknya kita kembali, Tuan Puteri. Selir Kushina akan sangat marah jika anda tidak kembali tepat waktu. Bukankah sore ini anda harus belajar sastra?"

Mulut Naruto mengerucut lucu, "aku tidak suka sastra. Sastra benar-benar rumit. Aku tidak sepandai Nii-sama, aku tidak berbakat akan sastra dan kaligrafi." Keluh Naruto.

"Segala sesuatunya tidak bisa diraih dengan mudah, Tuan Puteri." Tegur Chiyo halus. "Semuanya harus melalui proses."

"Aku lebih suka belajar seni perang dan menunggang kuda." Sahut Naruto cepat. "Tapi, ayahanda tidak mengijinkanku." Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu menunduk, sedih.

"Jika anda bersikap baik, mungkin Yang Mulia akan mengijinkan anda untuk belajar suatu hari nanti."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Harapannya kembali membungbung tinggi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chiyo dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Mari, kita pulang." Chiyo mengulurkan tangan, Naruto tersenyum, mengamit tangan dayang tua itu untuk kembali ke Istana Dandelion, istana ibunya berada.

Dan Naruto tidak tahu, dia tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi kemudian. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di matanya. Yang dia tahu, saat dia pulang ke istana dandelion, ayahnya berada di sana, berdiri dengan wajah menakutkan. Sementara ibunya bersujud, bersimbah air mata.

"Kau selingkuh, Kushina!" teriak Minato dengan nada suara dingin, Naruto mengamit erat tangan Chiyo, gadis kecil itu takut, benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

"Kau memang selir kesayanganku, tapi jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu untuk dosa ini!" Minato menggebrak meja di sampingnya keras. Matanya menatap nyalang selir yang dinikahinya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Selir yang sangat dicintainya, selir yang melahirkan putri yang paling dikasihinya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala, menyahut dengan suara bergetar. "Hamba tidak melakukan apa yang anda tuduhkan, Yang Mulia. Hamba bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu."

"Jahat! Kau benar-benar jahat, Kushina." Raung Minato kasar. "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana mimik wajahmu saat melihat kepala kekasih gelapmu itu terpenggal di depan matamu!"

"Yang Mulia..." Kushina merangkak mencoba untuk menyentuh kaki Minato, namun Minato mengelak dan mendorong wanita itu keras, Kushina merintih, badannya memang terasa sakit, tapi hatinya jauh terasa lebih sakit. Bagaimana bisa Minato mempercayai dusta yang dibisikkan begitu jahat padanya? Kenapa bisa Minato memiliki surat cinta dengan tulisan tangan Kushina di tangannya? Padahal, Kushina tidak pernah menulis surat cinta itu. Konspirasi? Kushina yakin ini konspirasi jahat untuk menghancurkannya.

"Akui kesalahanmu, Kushina!" Minato membungkuk, mulutnya mendesis kasar, tatapannya dingin menusk. "Akui kesalahanmu!" teriak Minato lagi, keras.

"Yang Mulia," Chiyo menghambur, bersujud di depan kaki Minato. "Semua pasti hanya salah paham. Selir kedua tidak mungkin mengkhianati anda."

Minato memicingkan mata, menatap marah pada Chiyo yang membungkuk, meratap memohon pengampunan. "Kau mengatakan jika aku salah paham? Setelah aku memiliki bukti atas pengkhianatan tuanmu, kau sebut aku salah paham?" teriak Minato, murka. "Kau mau mati?" teriaknya lagi membuat Naruto mundur ketakutan, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, Yang Mulia." Chiyo kembali bersujud, suaranya bergetar dengan air mata yang meluncur deras dari kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah. "Hamba hanya memohon agar Yang Mulia melakukan penyelidikan dalam, untuk hal ini. Hamba sangat yakin jika selir kedua tidak bersalah."

"Pengawal?!" teriak Minato keras. Empat orang pengawal merangsak masuk, membungkuk, memberi hormat. "Seret dan masukkan dayang tua ini ke dalam penjara. Dan penggal kepalanya besok pagi!"

"Tidak!" Kushina berteriak, histeris. Kenapa harus begini? Batinnya sedih. "Ampuni dayang Chiyo, anda boleh penggal kepalaku, Yang Mulia." Kushina memohon dengan suara parau. "Jangan menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah, saya mohon, Yang Mulia." Mohon Kushina lagi, meratap.

Namun, sayangnya rasa cemburu dan amarah sudah membutakan mata hati Minato. Hatinya tertutup rapat, tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa membuka pintu maaf untuk selir kesayangannya itu.

"Seret selir kedua ke dalam penjara, dan besok pagi, berikan lima puluh pukulan untuknya, lalu usir dan asingkan dia juga putrinya!" perintahnya mutlak. Pria itu bahkan enggan untuk menatap wajah Kushina yang meratap, hatinya hancur.

Kushina meggelengkan kepala, "jangan asingkan Naruto, Yang Mulia. Saya mohon, dia putri anda." Wanita itu terisak hebat, bahunya bergetar, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Saya mohon," pinta Kushina sendu. "Anda boleh melakukan apapun pada saya, tapi jangan pada Naruto!"

Minato berbalik, telinganya seolah tuli akan ratapan Kushina. Sesaat, matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang terduduk ketakutan dekat pintu masuk. Namun hatinya membeku, Naruto hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Kushina, pikirnya. Gadis kecil itu pun harus disingkirkannya. Pikirnya lagi lalu berbalik pergi. Minato hanya tidak sadar, jika tindakannya saat ini akan berbalik menghancurkannya, membuatnya hidup dalam penyesalan hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hello, maaf saya malah publish fic baru. Idenya datang saat saya menulis 14 Days, karena tidak tahan, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk dituangkan saja dalam bentuk fic. Sebenarnya, ada satu ide fic lagi dengan tema fantasi di otak saya, tapi saya tekan, menunggu dua fic saya rampung terlebih dahulu.**

**Seperti biasa, chapter ke-1 pendek. Mohon tanggapan readers, saya nantikan masukan dan kritiknya. Tapi, jangan kritik mengenai pair yah. (:**

**Sampai jumpa.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca. (:**

**Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu yah :**

**1. Siapa Permaisuri dari Kaisar Minato : dijelaskan dichap ini.**

**2. Naruto jadi geisha? : akan dijelaskan dichap depan.**

**3. Apa akan ada yang mati? : baca sampai akhir yah (:**

**4. Teringat drama Korea era Joseon? : Hahaha, saya malah ngebayangin pakaian era dinasti Tang dan bangunan kerajaan pada dinasti Ming di Cina. ^-^**

**5. Chiyo kurang cocok dipanggil 'Dayang' : Untuk setting dific ini, saya lebih condong pada panggilan di kerajaan Cina tempo dulu.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 2 : Awal Perjalanan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Bahkan rembulan pun enggan menampakkan diri malam ini. Awan hitam menggantung, menaungi bumi Kerajaan Konoha. Ah, sepertinya langit pun turut bersedih, dan pada akhirnya ikut menangisi kemalangan nasib selir kedua, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina bernyanyi lirih di dalam penjara gelap dan dingin itu, meninabobokan putri semata wayangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap tubuh Naruto yang bergelung, merapatkan diri padanya.

Nyanyian lirih yang menusuk kalbu itu pun berhenti, air mata masih mengalir deras di kedua pipi Kushina. Kenapa Yang Mulia harus menghukum Naruto juga? Pikirnya tidak habis mengerti. Sesaat tatapannya menerawang jauh, bahkan seekor harimau pun tidak tega memakan anaknya. Helaan napas terdengar keras kemudian, Kushina mengerakkan tubuhnya, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh putrinya yang kini menggigil hebat.

"Kau harus kuat, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, doa kaa-san akan terus menyertaimu. Jangan pernah menampakkan kelemahanmu dihadapan orang lain, mengerti? Kaa-san mencintaimu." Bisiknya parau dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang tertidur, lembut.

Dia tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini. Kushina hanya bisa berdoa, jika dia memang ditakdirkan mati cepat, maka dia menginginkan putri kecilnya ini terus hidup dan bahagia.

Kushina mendongak, disekanya air matanya kasar. Matanya semakin menyipit saat didengarnya suara gemerincing kunci dan pintu penjara pun terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Di sana, Permaisuri Sara berdiri angkuh, menatapnya tajam. Keduanya saling menatap dalam waktu cukup lama, udara seolah membeku, waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Cahaya dari lentera yang dibawa oleh dua orang dayang pun seolah tidak mampu menembus kegelapan pada ruang penjara bawah tanah itu.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Permaisuri? Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk anda datangi." Kushina akhirnya angkat bicara, memutus keheningan yang ada. Suaranya terdengar tenang tanpa ada rasa takut di dalamnya.

Permaisuri muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu melempar tatapan ke seluruh penjuru, tangannya bergerak untuk menutup hidungnya dengan gerakan anggun. "Sebaiknya kau mengakui kesalahanmu," balas Permaisuri dengan nada tegas. "Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada putrimu? Lihat dia!" ujarnya menunjuk pada tubuh Naruto yang menggigil hebat. "Apa kau pikir, kalian bisa bertahan di luar istana?" usulannya memang terdengar bijaksana. Sayangnya, hati dan mulut Permaisuri Sara tidak selaras.

Kushina tersenyum tipis, mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit penjara yang gelap. "Saya memilih untuk mati daripada mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah saya lakukan." Sahut Kushina masih dengan nada tenang.

Permaisuri memalingkan wajah, mencemooh, secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika Kushina 'bodoh'. "Kau terlalu keras kepala!" suaranya kini terdengar kesal. "Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya, dan kau bisa memohon pada Yang Mulia untuk meringankan hukumanmu. Yang Mulia sangat marah karena kau berbohong padanya, Selir kedua!"

Kushina menggeleng pelan, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di depan mulutnya. "Tolong pelankan suara anda, Permasuri. Putri saya sedang tidur." Mulut Kushina ditekuk ke atas, matanya menatap lurus pada Permaisuri, memohon pengertian.

Kenapa wanita ini masih saja terlihat begitu tenang? Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala? Kenapa dia harus setangguh ini? Pikir Permaisuri kesal. "Jika kau mengakui kejahatanmu, Yang Mulia mungkin hanya akan memenggal kepalamu dan membebaskan Naruto. Jika kau tetap bersikeras, putrimu akan turut diasingkan. Kenapa kau menginginkan putrimu untuk ikut menderita bersamamu? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan masa depan putrimu?" bentak Permaisuri.

"Patung lempung takut terkena hujan, pembohong takut akan kebenaran(1). Pada akhirnya semua akan terungkap." Kushina membalasnya bijak, kepalanya menunduk, senyumnya melengkung tipis menatap putrinya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Telinga Permaisuri memerah mendengar ucapan Kushina. Tangan halusnya terkepal erat, rahangnya terkatup erat, menahan marah. Apa selir sialan ini sedang menyindirnya? "Jadi, kau berpikir jika ada seseorang yang menjebakmu?"

"Bukan hanya menjebak, Permaisuri." Jawab Kushina tanpa emosi. "Ini konspirasi. Siapapun yang merencanakan rencana jahat ini, tidak mungkin bekerja seorang diri. Mereka pasti sangat ingin melihat kematianku." Tatapan Kushina berubah dingin, mata cerdiknya terus mengamati setiap perubahan pada ekspresi wanita nomor satu di Konoha itu.

"Lancang!" bentak Permaisuri. "Berani sekali kau menuduh tanpa ada fakta?!" teriaknya keras. "Aku bisa saja memotong lidah kurangajarmu sekarang juga!"

Kushina melirik lewat bahunya, hatinya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Sara saat ini. "Saya hanya menyuarakan isi hati saya, Permaisuri. Kenapa anda harus begitu marah?" balas Kushina telak. "Siapa yang tahu batas, pasti tahu kebahagiaan sejati(2)." Kushina kembali meneruskan ucapannya, nada suaranya begitu tenang, mengalun lembut namun bagi Permaisuri, suara itu seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Menyakitkan.

"Disini, semua akan tetap sama setelah kepergian kami." Kushina melirik ke arah putrinya yang masih tertidur gelisah, jelas tidak nyaman. "Yang Mulia hanya akan kehilangan kami berdua, beliau masih memiliki Anda, para selir dan putra juga putri lainnya. Beliau tidak akan merasa kehilangan kami."

Permaisuri mengayun tangan kananya ke udara, dia mendengus kasar. "Terserah! Aku hanya berharap kau mau memikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kau masih punya waktu hingga besok pagi untuk berpikir." Permaisuri berbalik, pintu penjara kembali tertutup, gembok besi kembali dipasang selepas kepergiannya.

Kushina memejamkan mata setelahnya, entah kenapa, hatinya malah merasa tenang saat ini. Setidaknya, kini dia tahu siapa dalang dari rencana jahat ini. Yang tidak bisa dipercayainya, mengapa Permaisuri melakukan hingga sejauh ini? Cemburu? Batinnya menjawab. Benar, wanita yang cemburu bisa melakukan apapun. Kushina tersenyum kecil. Hah... Menjelaskan pada Yang Mulia pun rasanya percuma. Pria yang sedang cemburu pun sama menakutkannya.

Kushina tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyesali pertemuannya dengan Minato. Pertemuan tak terduga itu membuat Minato jatuh cinta pada Kushina sejak pandangan pertama. Kushina yang saat itu berusia delapan belas tahun, putri Jendral Uzumaki pun tidak mampu menolak pesona sang kaisar muda.

Dia rela walau hanya dijadikan selir kedua. Kushina juga tahu jika Minato akan membagi cintanya dengan wanita lain, semuanya demi politik. Namun, cinta melimpah yang diterimanya dari Minato membuatnya puas, terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran Naruto satu tahun kemudian. Itu membuat kehidupannya semakin lengkap.

Setelah permaisuri terdahulu meninggal, Sara, yang merupakan selir kesatu, cucu Kaisar Rouran akhirnya diangkat menjadi permaisuri. Kushina tersenyum, ikut merasa bahagia dan dia mengucap selamat dengan tulus pada Sara.

Tapi, justru Kushina-lah yang diberi kepercayaan untuk merawat Kurama, sang putra mahkota. Walau sebenarnya tugas itu seharusnya diemban oleh permaisuri baru. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sara menaruh dendam karenanya. Bukan salah Kushina jika Minato lebih mempercayainya untuk merawat Kurama. Bukankah begitu?

Takdir, semuanya adalah bagian dari takdir. Dan Kushina hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah akan nasibnya esok.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul delapan pagi, Kushina diseret menuju balai irung kerajaan. Tidak ada lagi perhiasan yang menempel ditubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun berbahan kasar berwarna putih, khas tahanan kerajaan.

Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya Naruto dan harga dirinya yang dijunjung tinggi. Jika dia memang harus mati hari ini, maka biarkan dia mati dengan kepala terangkat.

Naruto yang diamit erat oleh Kushina bertanya polos. "Kenapa pakaian Kaa-sama jelek sekali?"

Kushina tertawa kecil, menutupi luka perih di hatinya. "Jangan memandang seseorang dari pakaiannya, Sayang. Semua itu hanya tipuan. Hati manusia terletak di dalam dada. Ketulusan tampak dari tindakan, bukan dari kata-kata atau penampilan."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam, mencoba memahami apa maksud ucapan dari ibunya.

"Suatu hari, kau akan mengerti apa yang kaa-san katakan saat ini." Kushina berkata sendu. Wanita itu menepuk pelan tangan putrinya, menenangkan.

Di balai irung kerajaan, Minato sudah menanti, duduk angkuh di atas singgasananya. Pejabat kerajaan sudah berbaris rapih menunggu kehadiran Kushina. Ruangan itu sungguh sunyi, mereka bahkan takut untuk bernapas dengan suara keras.

Wanita itu mengamati wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya, dia duduk diatas singgasana emasnya, gelap, wajahnya terlihat gelap karena marah. Kushina dan Naruto berlutut, memberi hormat. Yamato, kepala pasukan berkuda yang difitnah menjadi kekasih gelapnya pun berada di ruangan itu. Kondisi pria itu sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya babak belur, tangan dan kakinya dirantai dan diberi beban berat. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah, pakaiannya koyak, bekas luka pecut.

Hati Kushina kembali sakit, kenapa harus sekejam ini? Disisi lain, Chiyo, dayang kepercayaannya pun sama menyedihkannya. Wanita tua itu menggigil di tempatnya. Tubuh ringkihnya terlihat semakin rapuh. Kushina melirik tangan dayangnya itu. Air matanya jatuh saat mendapati tubuh serta tangan Chiyo terluka parah. Pengawal penjara pasti menyiksa, menusukkan jarum-jarum pada kuku Dayang Chiyo untuk mengorek informasi, batin Kushina sedih.

Chiyo yang merasa diperhatikan, melirik pelan ke arah Kushina. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil. Tidak apa-apa, katanya tanpa suara.

Kushina pun menjawab tanpa suara, maaf, katanya. Chiyo mengangguk kecil, tahu betul jika semua ini bukan kesalahan tuannya. Kushina kembali merengkuh, memeluk tubuh Naruto semakin erat, seolah mencari kekuatan. Dia hanya berharap suaranya akan terdengar seperti biasa. Dia tidak mau terdengar menyedihkan.

Minato menyerahkan sebuah perkamen pada seorang kasim yang berdiri penuh hormat di samping kanannya. Kasim yang sudah berusia lanjut itu pun membungkuk, tangannya terulur, menerima perkamen bersulam benang emas itu dari tangan Minato.

Sang kasim lagi-lagi membungkuk hormat, berjalan mundur setelah perkamen diterimanya. Sementara Minato menatap lurus wajah selir kedua dan putrinya yang masih berlutut, jauh di depannya.

Kasim kembali ke tempatnya semula, perlahan dibukanya perkamen yang berisi keputusan kaisar. "Sesuai Perintah Kekaisaran No. 300, Konoha tahun 51, bulan 10, hari 9," kasim itu berucap lantang. "Dengan ini, memutuskan hukuman untuk Selir kedua- Uzumaki Kushina, berupa lima puluh kali pukulan. Selir akan diusir dan diasingkan selama lima tahun bersama putrinya, Namikaze Naruto." Kasim itu terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, ruangan kembali sunyi. "Sementara itu, hukuman untuk Kepala Pasukan Berkuda- Yamato, berupa hukuman penggal, dan hukuman untuk Dayang Kepala Istana Magnolia- Chiyo, bersengkokol, menutupi kesalahan selir kedua, juga dijatuhi hukuman penggal." Setelah selesai membacakan keputusan Kaisar, kasim itu kembali menggulung perkamen di tangannya.

"Laksanakan hukuman!" seru Minato lantang.

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan membungkuk, memberi hormat, bergegas melaksanakan apa yang menjadi perintah kaisarnya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa memutuskan hukuman tanpa melalui pengadilan terlebih dahulu, Yang Mulia?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada tenang. Gerakan pengawal itu terhenti, menanti jawaban kaisar akan pertanyaan selirnya.

Ruangan besar itu mendadak terasa semakin dingin, saat Minato melotot ke arah Kushina. Semua orang yang berada disana seolah terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menunduk dalam, gemetar karena takut akan amukan sang kaisar yang tidak tahu kapan akan meledak, dasyat.

"Berani sekali kau mempertanyakan keputusan yang kuambil!" Minato menggebrak meja berukir rumit itu keras. Matanya masih melotot marah, rahangnya mengeras, dia sangat murka.

"Setiap rakyat berhak mendapat keadilan, Yang Mulia. Kami pun rakyat Anda, Yang Mulia." Sahut Kushina masih terlihat tenang. Dia menekan rasa takutnya untuk menghadapi kemurkaan Minato saat ini. "Saya ingin mendapat keadilan."

"Setelah semua bukti yang aku miliki, kau masih menginginkan pengadilan?" Minato tertawa, mencemooh. "Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri malu, Kushina! Atau kau ingin putrimu mendengar ketidakbermoralan kaa-sannya?" sang kaisar yang sudah ditutup kabut cemburu akhirnya kehilangan hatinya. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Kebencianya menutup rasa cintanya.

"Pengawal, seret mereka dan laksanakan hukumannya sekarang juga!" raung Minato geram. Tangannya refleks mengepal erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih, menahan marah.

Tanpa perlawanan, Kushina, Yamato dan Chiyo mengikuti perintah kaisar. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka terus melangkah, langkah yang membawa mereka semakin dekat ke tempat eksekusi.

"Tolong maafkan aku dan kaisar, Yamato." Kushina berkata pelan, namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Yamato.

Pria itu mengangguk, paham. Mungkin ini sudah jadi garis hidupnya, apa yang harus disesalinya? Dia hanya tersenyum, seolah berkata 'tidak masalah'.

Kushina mengerjap, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru di atasnya, mencoba menahan laju air mata yang sudah mulai berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya.

Suara rantai yang menarik beban berat pada kaki Yamato seolah menjadi lagu kematian untuk ketiganya. Dengan kejam, Minato memerintahkan Naruto untuk menyaksikan eksekusi yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Dia ingin Naruto ingat, dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai suatu pembelajaran, bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengkhianati kaisar.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, kedua kepala itu pun terlepas dari badannya. Naruto yang menyaksikan dari dekat, berdiri bergeming, mulutnya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia terlalu syok, bahkan untuk berteriak pun dia sudah tidak mampu.

Darah segar yang keluar dari keduanya bahkan mengenai pakaian milik Naruto. Gadis kecil itu masih belum pulih dari syok saat hukuman untuk ibunya dijalankan. Mulut Kushina disumpal sapu tangan putih, hingga tidak ada satu teriakan kesakitan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh Naruto bergerak secara otomatis, kaki mungilnya berlari cepat menuju tempat eksekusi ibunya. "Kaa-sama?!" teriak Naruto histeris, langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang pengawal menangkap tubuhnya dan menahannya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Gadis kecil itu menangis keras saat ayunan demi ayunan pukulan diterima oleh Kushina. Naruto meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan kedua pengawal kerajaan itu.

Kedua pengawal itu saling melempar pandang, melihat Naruto dalam kondisi saat ini bukanlah keinginan mereka, namun disatu sisi, mereka harus menjalankan tugas yang diembankan pada mereka.

"Tou-sama?!" teriak Naruto keras, pita suaranya berdenyut sakit karenanya. "Tou-sama?!" gadis kecil itu kembali berteriak memanggil ayahnya. "Tolong ampuni kaa-sama!" mohon Naruto parau.

Minato yang melihat sosok menyedihkan putrinya itu memalingkan wajah, menulikan telinga dan akhirnya mundur dari tempat eksekusi. Dia tidak boleh kalah karena Naruto.

Disisi lain, Kushina terus menerima pukulan demi pukulan. Darah segar mulai merembes dari punggungnya, mengotori pakaian yang dikenakannya. Air mata itu memang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Air mata yang mengungkapkan rasa sakit hatinya.

Setelah lima puluh pukulan selesai diterimanya, seolah lumpuh, Kushina akhirnya diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta kuda sederhana. Dayang yang setia terhadapnya tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam keheningan melihat kondisi dan nasib buruk yang menimpa tuannya.

Seorang pelayan pria membungkuk, menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tempat pijakan untuk Naruto naik ke atas kereta. Kala itu, seorang pelayan pria dilarang menyentuh seorang bangsawan wanita. Naruto merangkak masuk ke dalam kereta. Kemarin malam, ibunya mengatakan jika ayahnya akan membebaskan mereka, keluar dari tembok tinggi Kerajaan Konoha. Kini Naruto tidak banyak bicara, air matanya sudah mengering.

Perlahan, sang kusir mulai menjalankan keretanya. Bergerak pelan menuju gerbang istana. Sementara itu, di puncak tangga istana, Minato mengamati kepergian kereta kuda itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat kereta yang ditarik satu ekor kuda itu mulai bergerak menjauhi istana? Minato tidak menyangka jika hatinya bisa sesedih ini melihat kepergian keduanya.

Tidak, Minato! Ini yang terbaik, putusnya dalam hati. Yang bersalah harus tetap dihukum. Saat ini, dia hanya perlu mengobati luka hatinya agar bisa menerima kembali kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya, atau tidak?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Kerajaan Ame, Kurama bersiap untuk pulang. Sudah lima hari dia berada di kerajaan ini, untuk mengambil barang yang akan diberikannya sebagai hadiah saat hari ulang tahun Naruto.

"Hah..." Kurama menghela napas panjang. Adiknya pasti sangat marah karena Kurama tidak bisa ikut dalam pesta ulang tahunnya besok.

"Kau yakin mau pulang hari ini?" suara Itachi mengembalikan Kurama dari lamunannya. Putra Mahkota Konoha itu melirik lewat bahunya, menyipitkan mata sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibukkan diri, mengecek sadel, tali kekang dan pelana kuda yang akan ditungganginya. "Hei, kau masih marah padaku?" Itachi kembali bicara saat Kurama tetap diam membisu, mengacuhkannya.

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Hening yang terus berlanjut.

"Tentu saja!" bentak Kurama marah pada akhirnya memutus keheningan panjang itu. Tanpa rasa canggung, dia berteriak pada Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Ame. Itachi tersenyum lebar, seolah sudah terbiasa akan sikap kasar sahabatnya ini. "Naruto pasti marah besar karena aku tidak hadir dipestanya besok. Perjalanan dari Ame menuju Konoha memakan waktu tiga hari, itu-pun jika aku tidak beristirahat." Kurama kembali mendelik tajam. "Kalau bukan karena kau," tunjuknya tidak sopan pada Itachi. "Kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah berada di Konoha saat ini" Kurama berdecak kesal, tangannya kembali terulur untuk menepuk pelan leher kudanya. "Aku bahkan meminta pihak istana untuk merahasiakan kepergianku pada Naruto. Dia pasti menganggapku tidak peduli."

Itachi terkekeh puas, nyaris membuat Kurama melayangkan tinju pada wajah tampannya. "Adikmu tidak akan marah jika tahu alasan kepergianmu." Katanya beralasan setelah tawanya berhenti. "Dia pasti sangat menyukai giok yang kau pilih itu."

"Ck, kau tidak tahu sifat adikku. Dia sangat... sangat-" Kurama mengernyit, lalu menggelengkan kepala cepat, menangisi nasibnya nanti.

"Sangat apa?" tanya Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

"Sangat galak!" sembur Kurama membuat Itachi tergelak keras. "Itu benar," sungut Kurama. "Kau harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

Itachi berdeham untuk menghentikan tawanya, sementara Kurama menatapnya galak. "Ah..." Itachi mengangguk, mengerti. Jarinya menopang dagu, "jadi selain cantik, adikmu juga galak. Bahkan sangat galak? Perpaduan yang tidak biasa." Kurama mengangguk, membenarkan. "Kau membuatku penasaran, Ku." Tambah Itachi lagi, sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku padamu, Keriput!" ujar Kurama mutlak seolah bisa membaca pikiran Itachi.

"Kenapa?" goda Itachi. Dia sangat suka menggoda Kurama, untuknya bisa melihat Kurama bersikap 'normal' menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kau, hanya pria mesum penyuka anak kecil!" sembur Kurama kesal. "Aku lebih rela jika Si Pantat Ayam itu yang menjadi pendamping adikku. Adikmu lebih tenang dan sepertinya lebih bisa diandalkan."

"Pantat ayam yang kau maksud itu seorang pangeran keempat Kerajaan Ame, Pangeran Kurama. Kau mau mati disini?"

Baik Itachi dan Kurama keduanya membeku di tempat mendengar ucapan dingin dan mengancam Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran keempat Kerajaan Ame. Pangeran berusia dua belas tahun itu berjalan layaknya seorang bangsawan, dengan dagu terangkat, dan langkah yang tertata. Sayangnya, wajah tampannya selalu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku memujimu," sahut Kurama tersenyum kaku. Membuat masalah dengan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya hari ini. "Kubilang kau lebih tenang dan bisa diandalkan," tambahnya sambil mengancungkan jempol tangannya ke udara.

"Cih," balas Sasuke, membuang muka.

Gigi Kurama gemertuk, bocah berusia dua belas tahun di depanya itu memang jarang bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara, pasti membuat amarah Kurama bergolak.

Itachi menutup mulutnya rapat, sesekali hanya menjadi penonton, boleh juga. Pikirnya.

"Kau selalu bercerita mengenai kecantikannya," ucap Sasuke lagi, kembali memancing kesabaran Kurama. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan lukisan diri Puteri Naruto pada kami?"

Kurama menarik napas panjang, tatapannya tertuju pada langit biru di atasnya. Keindahannya mengingatkannya pada Naruto. "Tidak ada satu orang pelukis pun yang bisa menggambarkan kecantikan adikku," sahut Kurama kini dengan tenang. Bibirnya ditekuk ke atas, tipis. "Kalian harus melihatnya dengan mata kalian sendiri."

"Apa itu undangan pada kami untuk berkunjung ke Kerajaan Konoha, Ku?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Ck, kau temanku, Keriput." Sahut Kurama membuat Sasuke mengernyit, tidak paham kenapa kakaknya mengijinkan pangeran dari Konoha itu untuk bersikap lancang, bagaimanapun Kerajaan Ame lebih besar daripada Kerajaan Konoha. "Kalian tidak perlu undangan khusus untuk datang berkunjung." Tambah Kurama cepat.

Itachi mengangguk, menepuk bahu Kurama pelan. "Kami akan datang berkunjung," janjinya lagi.

"Terserah," Kurama mengangkat sebelah bahu, pura-pura cuek. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kemarin, aku sudah pamit pada Yang Mulia." Kurama segera naik ke atas kuda, melempar senyum pada Itachi sebelum akhirnya menarik tali kekang dan berkata 'jiah', dan kuda yang ditungganginya pun berlari kencang.

"Sampai jumpa, Ku." Itachi melambai penuh semangat hingga sosok Kurama tak terlihat mata. "Apa?" tanya Itachi saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Balas Sasuke tanpa sungkan.

"Benarkah?" Itachi kembali bertanya dengan antusias. Sasuke kembali mendelik dan membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Itachi. "Kau harus bersikap baik padanya," goda Itachi. Pria berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" balas Sasuke terdengar malas. Pangeran keempat Ame itu merapatkan jubah yang dikenakannya, angin musim dingin memang datang lebih cepat di wilayah ini.

Itachi terkekeh sebelum menjawab senang. "Firasatku mengatakan jika Kurama akan jadi kakak iparmu."

Sasuke menatap Itachi sinis, "kenapa bukan Nii-sama saja yang menikahi adik rubah itu?"

"Karena usiamu dan Puteri Naruto hanya terpaut dua tahun," jawab Itachi menjelaskan.

Sasuke tertawa dingin, "katakan itu pada Tou-sama yang memiliki selir seusiamu, Nii-sama."

"Jaga bicaramu!" tegur Itachi. "Ingat, dinding istana bertelinga!" pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah serius, matanya menyapu ke sekeliling.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar, tidak takut sedikit pun akan peringatan Itachi.

.

.

.

Langit Konoha sudah gelap saat kereta kuda yang dinaiki Kushina sampai di hutan, perbatasan ibu kota dan daerah utara. Hujan pun turun beberapa saat kemudian, angin akhir musim gugur berhembus, mengantarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Kereta berderak, kuda meringkik untuk beberapa saat, konvoi pun berhenti bergerak tidak lama kemudian. Kushina membuka mata saat dirasakannya kereta itu berhenti. "Kita akan beristirahat disini," lapor kusir dari luar kereta. Kushina tidak menjawab. Wanita itu duduk dengan memeluk tubuh putrinya yang menggigil dan kelaparan.

Kushina bisa mendengar beberapa prajurit yang mengawalnya mulai bergerak di luar, mungkin mencari tempat teduh untuk menambatkan kuda, pikir Kushina.

Hujan semakin lebat, menyulitkan prajurit di luar untuk membuat api unggun. Kushina mendengar keluhan terlontar dari bibir prajurit-prajurit itu. Hujan, dingin dan lapar bukanlah kombinasi bagus. "Kita perlu arak untuk menghangatkan badan," seru seorang prajurit tepat di belakang kereta Kushina.

"Kaa-sama, aku lapar." Bisik Naruto pelan seolah takut sisa energinya hilang jika dia bicara terlalu keras.

"Kaa-san akan membangunkanmu jika prajurit mengantar makanan, sebaiknya Naru tidur dulu." Bujuk Kushina selembut mungkin. Entah bagaimana caranya dia masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Luka pukulan dipunggungnya berdenyut sakit dan tetus mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya kedinginan, perutnya lapar. Mereka tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk makan tadi. Kami-sama, apakah dia akan mati malam ini? Rintih Kushina dalam hati.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

Aneh, pikir Kushina. Dia tidak mendengar para prajurit bercakap-cakap. Apa mereka tertidur karena lelah dan dingin? Bulu kuduk Kusina meremang, hatinya mendadak tidak tenang.

Malam semakin larut, Kushina baru saja akan menutup mata saat keretanya diketuk dari luar. Prajurit meminta ijin untuk masuk, mengantar makanan.

"Masuk," sahut Kushina lirih.

Prajurit yang juga kusir kereta itu masuk, menyerahkan makanan dingin untuk Kushina dan Naruto. "Maaf, hanya ada ini untuk anda makan, Yang Mulia." Kusir itu menundukkan kepala penuh hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kushina tersenyum tipis dia kenal betul kusir yang membawa keretanya saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda, Yang Mulia." Kusir itu kembali bicara.

Kushina merasakan nada takut pada suara kusir di hadapannya ini. Dengan nada senormal mungkin, Kushina menyahut. "Katakan!"

"Nyawa anda dan puteri dalam bahaya. Kelompok mereka akan menyerang dan berusaha untuk membunuh anda berdua setelah kereta berada di hutan luar perbatasan."

Kushina membeku. Mereka juga ingin membunuh putriku? batin Kushina menolak untuk percaya.

"Saya akan membantu anda dan puteri lari malam ini. Saya sudah membubuhkan obat tidur ke dalam makanan prajurit yang lain. Mereka semua sudah terlelap tidur." Jelas kusir itu cepat. Kusir itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kain ke pada Kushina. "Di dalamnya ada obat dan pakaian untuk anda ganti. Jika situasi aman, saya akan memberi anda kode. Hujan seharusnya bisa menghilangkan jejak anda berdua."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Saya akan membawa kereta ini ke jurang terdekat, Yang Mulia. Mereka akan menganggap kita semua tewas."

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" Kushina tersentak, suaranya tercekat. Matanya mulai buram oleh air mata.

"Ini pengorbanan, saya rela melakukannya." Sahut kusir itu tenang. Kushina melirik ke belakang kusir, saat telinganya mendengar pergerakan kecil, dua orang wanita berdiri di belakag kusir itu, mereka tersenyum penuh hormat.

"Kalian? Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Wanita yang lebih tua itu mengangguk, rambutnya berwarna merah. Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning. "Kami akan menggantikan anda agar anda berdua bisa melarikan diri, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya serak.

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawa kalian." Tolak Kushina. "Kenapa kalian rela melakukan hal hingga sejauh ini?" tanya Kushina parau, nyaris tak percaya.

"Saya tidak sengaja mendengar rencana jahat dayang kepala istana peoni untuk membunuh anda pagi tadi saat akan mengantarkan kuda milik permaisuri ke istal kerajaan. Saya menceritakan hal ini pada istri saya, dan dia mengusulkan hal ini pada saya." Lapor kusir itu tenang. "Istri dan putri saya mengikuti konvoi secara diam-diam dari belakang. Dan ternyata langit pun turut membantu rencana kami dengan menurunkan hujan. Ini takdir, ini takdir." Kusir itu tersenyum simpul.

Permaisuri? Hidupmu tidak akan tenang, aku mengutukmu. Batin Kushina marah. "Tapi, kalian bisa mati." Kushina bergumam nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kami seharusnya sudah mati jika bukan anda yang menolong dan memperkerjakan suami saya menjadi kusir anda, Yang Mulia. Hutang kami terlalu besar. Oleh karena itu, tolong ijinkan kami untuk membantu anda." Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan besar.

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, tolong ganti pakaian anda, Yang Mulia." Kusir itu mengakhiri pembicaraan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kushina, lalu pamit mundur sementara istri dan putrinya merangkak naik ke dalam kereta kuda.

Dan disinilah Kushina berada, dia memacu kudanya hati-hati. Dengan tubuh ringkih, dia mengendarai kudanya. Sebelah tangannya dia pakai untuk memeluk Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang lain dipakai untuk memegang tali kekang. Kushina sengaja mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari kelompok yang berencana menyerangnya. Wanita itu kembali terenyuh saat mengingat senyum di wajah keluarga kusir itu padanya.

Kushina menangis dalam diam, beruntung hujan menyamarkan air matanya, meredam suara isakannya. Dia tidak mau membuat Naruto khawatir. Jalan yang licin, gelap serta hujan membuat perjalanan mereka tidak mudah, menembus hutan pada malam hari sungguh sangat beresiko.

Wanita itu bergerak mengikuti insting, berusaha keluar dari hutan ini. Kushina putri seorang jendral besar, dirinya sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi kondisi sulit seperti saat ini. Setelah hari ini, mereka berdua akan dianggap telah mati. Ah, mungkin ini yang terbaik, batin Kushina miris.

"Kaa-san akan mencari tempat untuk berlindung setelah kita masuk perbatasan sebelah utara." Kushina berkata lirih. Bibirnya membiru karena dingin. Dia yakin, jika dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi, dia harus memastikan jika Naruto bisa tetap hidup, bagaimana pun caranya.

Kudanya terus dipacu selama empat jam. Beruntung, Kushina menemukan sebuah gua untuk bersembunyi saat fajar menyingsing. "Kita akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu." Putusnya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat ibunya tidak sadarkan diri mulai panik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Gadis kecil itu menangis, otaknya berputar, ibunya kedinginan, mereka memerlukan api. Gua ini sangat lembap dan gelap.

Dia akhirnya keluar dari dalam gua untuk mencari kayu bakar dan air minum. Mereka membawa sedikit makanan, seharusnya cukup untuk mengganjal perut. Tapi, dimana dia bisa mendapatkan air minum?

Naruto memilah ranting pohon, hujan yang turun semalaman membuat ranting-ranting basah dan sedikit sekali yang masih kering, bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Pikir Naruto putus asa.

Gadis itu kembali dengan hasil yang tidak seberapa. Dia beruntung karena menemukan sumber mata air kecil tidak jauh dari gua. Naruto juga menemukan rumput segar untuk kudanya.

Dia tidak mengeluh saat kedua tangan mungilnya lecet dan berdarah. Ibunya lebih sakit dari ini, pikirnya. Naruto mulai menggesekkan dua ranting yang kering untuk membuat api. Naruto tersenyum miris saat teringat akan cerita Kurama tentang perburuan yang diikuti kakaknya itu. "Membuat api dari kayu kering itu sangat sulit, Nii-sama." Bisik Naruto. "Tidak semudah apa yang Nii-sama ceritakan padaku."

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuat api unggun. Gua itu cukup dalam, Naruto yakin jika cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh api unggun tidak terlihat dari mulut gua.

Naruto bergerak mendekati Kushina, dengan perlahan dia membuka mulut ibunya untuk memasukkan air minum yang dibawanya. Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto membuka pakaian Kushina, dan membalikkan tubuh ibunya hingga tengkurap.

Hati-hati, Naruto mengoleskan obat yang diberikan kusir itu pada Kushina. Setelah selesai, dia kembali memakaikan pakaian kering yang juga diberikan oleh kusir itu. "Untung tidak basah oleh hujan," gumam Naruto penuh syukur. "Bertahanlah, Kaa-sama." Mohonnya sendu.

.

.

.

Di belakang mereka, konvoi itu kembali berjalan setelah matahari terbit. Sepertinya mereka tidak ambil pusing, kenapa mereka mendadak mengantuk dan tertidur tadi malam, terlebih, dua orang prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga, berbohong bahwa mereka terus berjaga hingga fajar. Mereka takut dihukum jika ketahuan tidur saat ditugaskan untuk berjaga. Lagipula, dua orang penting yang mereka bawa masih ada di dalam kereta dan aman. Bukan begitu?

Jalan di depanya kini nampak menyempit, jurang di bawahnya sangat dalam, dasarnya berupa sungai yang meluap karena hujan yang mengguyur sepanjang malam.

Kusir itu segera melaksanakan rencananya. Dia menusuk bagian belakang kuda dengan jarum di tangannya. Seketika, kuda itu meringkik, kedua kaki depannya terangkat ke udara sebelum akhirnya kuda itu lari tidak tentu arah.

Beberapa prajurit yang melihat hal itu mulai panik, sementara tiga sisanya menyembunyikan senyum senang. Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu mengotori tangan mereka untuk membunuh selir kedua serta putrinya.

"Kejar kereta kuda itu!" teriak kepala prajurit lantang. Dengan keras dia melecut kudanya, namun sayang usahanya berbuah gagal, kereta kuda itu terpeleset dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Turun dan cari Selir kedua juga Puteri Naruto! Aku menginginkan laporan dari kalian secepatnya!" Teriak kepala prajurit itu lagi. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, padahal hatinya mulai panik.

"Tuan, air sungai sedang meluap hebat saat ini. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk menemukan Yang Mulia Selir dan Puteri Naruto," lapor seorang prajurit, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut kepala prajurit itu keras. "Cari, temukan dan segera kirim berita ke istana mengenai kecelakaan ini!" Raut muka kepala prajurit itu kembali serius, dengan keras dia melecut kuda yang ditungganginya menuju muara sungai. Hanya Kami-sama yang bisa menyelamatkan kepalanya dan prajuritnya saat ini. Jikalau selir dan puteri Naruto memang benar tewas, dia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantar jasadnya kehadapan Yang Mulia dan menerima hukumannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**(1) Pepatah Cina kuno : Kebenaran pasti lebih unggul.**

**(2) Pepatah Cina kuno : Kerakusan adalah sumber ketidakbahagiaan, karena sifat manusia tidak pernah puas.**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya. Semoga kedepannya, saya mampu memperbaiki dan bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan review.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 3 : Peti Kosong Tanpa Jenazah**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun pepohonan di kaki bukit yang kini telah berubah warna- kuning, orange dan coklat. Daun-daun kering itu terlepas dari tangkainya, melayang, seolah menari diudara, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya ke atas tanah.

Kurama terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat, rambut merahnya yang diikat tinggi berayun, terkena angin. Sudah satu setengah hari dia berkendara, perjalanannya masih panjang dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya, dia hanya ingin datang tepat waktu. Tapi, alangkah tidak mungkinnya hal itu terjadi. Lagi-lagi Kurama menggerutu dalam hati. Semuanya salah Si Keriput itu! Batinnya, semakin kesal.

Merasa kasihan pada kuda tunggangannya, Kurama memperlambat laju kuda untuk mencari sumber mata air. Ini sudah sore, perut Kurama sendiri sudah sangat lapar, tenggorokannya kering, kudanya pun pasti tidak jauh berbeda. Terakhir kali dia mengisi perut adalah tadi malam, saat menginap disebuah penginapan sederhana di perbatasan ibu kota Kerajaan Ame. Dia harus mencari tempat untuk istirahat, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tua berjalan pelan ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan. Tubuh pria tua itu bungkuk karena setumpuk kayu bakar yang dipikulnya di atas punggung. Rambut keperakannya digelung di puncak kepala- rapi, janggut tipisnya juga berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya, ia mengenakan pakaian petani yang sudah lusuh.

Kurama segera turun dari kudanya, berjalan mendekati pria tua itu. Kurama kemudian membungkuk.

Pria tua itu menghentikan langkahnya, Kurama terkejut saat mendapati kedua mata pria itu yang masih bersorot tajam diusianya yang sudah renta, dia menatap Kurama lurus, seolah membaca isi pikiran sang putera mahkota, dan tiba-tiba pria tua itu melepas napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Menyedihkan... menyedihkan!" ujarnya pelan dan berulang, membuat Kurama mengernyit bingung.

Apa mungkin kakek ini sakit jiwa? Batin Kurama menerka.

Pria tua itu kini tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak gila," katanya seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran Kurama yang sedang merenung. "Kau hanya perlu berjalan kurang lebih seratus meter ke arah utara untuk menemukan sungai dan rumput segar. Sungainya sangat jernih dan dangkal, perutmu bisa kenyang jika kau bisa menangkap beberapa ikan di sungai itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kucari?" tanya Kurama kembali memasang wajah bingung.

Pria tua itu tersenyum dan menjawab tenang. "Apalagi yang dicari seorang musafir di kaki bukit seperti ini? Lagipula, kau nampak tak tersesat."

Kurama mengangguk, mengerti. "Paman, dimana rumah anda? Ijinkan aku untuk mengantar paman sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu," tolak pria tua itu halus. "Rumahku berada di mulut lembah, sangat jauh. Aku hanya akan memperlambat perjalanannmu, sementara kau sedang diburu waktu saat ini."

Kurama kembali mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Bukankah pria tua itu seharusnya merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang mau membantunya? Lagipula, beban kayu di atas punggungnya pasti sangat berat, pikir Kurama.

"Dengarkan aku, Tuan." Kata pria tua itu penuh hormat, memutus lamunan Kurama.

Kurama mengerjap, tidak terlalu ambil pusing mendengar nada suara hormat pria tua itu. Ah, mungkin dia berpikir jika Kurama seorang saudagar kaya karena pakaiannya yang mewah.

"Hal besar telah terjadi dibalik tembok merah yang tinggi menjulang. Orang jahat ditakuti manusia, tapi tidak oleh surga. Orang baik dikhianati manusia, tapi tidak oleh Tuhan."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, Paman?"

"Kau... akan tahu nanti" Sahut pria tua itu terdengar sedih. "Ingatlah, Tuan!" pria tua itu kembali berucap. "Air mata tak dapat memadamkan api(1). Apa yang didengar telinga, apa yang dilihat mata belum tentu kebenarannya. Jangan pernah berhenti untuk percaya, dengarkanlah apa kata hatimu!" Pria tua itu _pai-pai_(2), sebagai tanda hormat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kurama di belakangnya yang masih tetap berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat. Putera Mahkota Konoha itu berusaha meresapi apa yang dimaksud pria tua itu.

Kurama kembali naik ke atas kuda, mengendarainya pelan ke arah yang ditunjuk pria tua tadi. Benar saja, seratus meter dari tempatnya tadi, dia menemukan sungai kecil yang jernih. Kurama menggulung lengan bajunya, mengambil anak panah yang disimpan di samping pelana untuk berburu ikan.

Tak lama, api unggun pun dinyalakan, bau harum ikan menguar, menggoda indra penciuman, namun Kurama sepertinya tak tergoda, rasa laparnya seolah menguap terbawa angin musim gugur.

Pertemuan dengan pria tua itu masih membekas dalam pikirannya. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria tua itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kurama menghela napas pendek, diliriknya sekilas kuda hitam miliknya yang terlihat rakus mengunyah rumput segar di hadapannya.

Kenapa hatiku mendadak tidak tenang? Pikir Kurama melepas napas panjang. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada air sungai yang mengalir di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat giok yang akan dihadiahkannya untuk Naruto. Sementara tangan lainnya meremas dadanya yang berdegup kencang, hatinya resah.

"Tembok merah tinggi menjulang?" gumam Kurama tidak jelas. "Bukankah itu terdengar seperti tembok istana?" pria berusia lima belas tahun itu mengernyit, tidak yakin. Ia menggeleng pelan, menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya keras. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. "Sepuluh tahun, hari ini adikku berusia sepuluh tahun." Kurama akhirnya kembali bicara, pada dirinya sendiri, dan entah kenapa, setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi kenapa dadaku malah terasa begitu sesak? Kami-sama, semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk."

.

.

.

Di istana, Kaisar Minato berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kosong, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Para kasim dan dayang yang berjalan di belakangnya saling melempar tatapan heran. Ada apa dengan Yang Mulia? Pikir mereka kompak, namun mereka tetap menutup mulut mereka rapat. Terlalu takut untuk bicara, walau sekedar mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

Minato terus berjalan, tanpa disadarinya, kakinya membawanya menuju Paviliun Magnolia. Seorang kasim penjaga pintu gerbang paviliun berteriak keras. "Kaisar tiba!" kemudian dia membungkuk dan berkata keras. "Yang Mulia panjang umur!" serunya berulang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, saat teringat nasib tuannya yang terusir dari dalam istana. Kasim itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika orang nomor satu di Kerajaan Konoha itu masih sudi untuk datang ke Paviliun Magnolia setelah apa yang terjadi.

Minato diam, bergeming untuk sesaat, menatap lurus tempat yang dulu menjadi paviliun favoritnya. Pintu gerbang paviliun sudah dibuka, perlahan dia melangkah masuk. Para dayang yang melayani di paviliun itu sudah berjajar rapi sepanjang lorong, berlutut memberi hormat dan dalam satu tarikan napas yang sama mereka berseru keras. "Yang Mulia panjang umur!"

"Pergilah!" perintah Minato mutlak. Para dayang dan kasim itu kembali membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Minato seorang diri disana.

Minato membuka pintu masuk paviliun, suasana sepi menyambutnya. Tidak ada suara merdu Kushina yang menyambut kedatangannya kali ini. Tidak ada celoteh riang dan sinar mata indah milik putrinya saat ini.

Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam paviliun, harum khas selir kedua masih tersisa di ruangan ini. Bunga kesukaan selir kesayangannya itu juga masih menghiasi tiap sudut paviliun mewah ini. Namun semuanya takkan pernah sama, batinnya.

Sekelebat ingatan mengusiknya, satu kenangan, berganti kenangan lainnya dengan cepat.

"Yang Mulia?"

Minato tertegun, apa dia salah dengar? Dia berbalik dengan cepat kearah sumber suara. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana bisa Kushina berdiri begitu cantik dengan pakaian _kebesarannya_ disana? Sinar matahari sore menghasilkan ilusi _halo_ pada tubuh selir kesayangannya. "Kushina?" panggil Minato lirih.

Namun yang dipanggilnya tak menyahut, wanita itu hanya tersenyum begitu cantik, lebih cantik dari yang pernah Minato ingat, tapi kenapa sinar matanya terlihat redup? "Dimana Naruto? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Minato setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Lagi-lagi Kushina tersenyum, sedih. "Selamat tinggal!" bisiknya parau sebelum tubuhnya berpendar dan akhirnya hilang bersama sinar matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan.

"Kushina?!" Minato berteriak, seketika dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Tatapannya melihat ke sekeliling. Dia masih berada di ruang kerjanya saat ini. Pakaiannya pun belum diganti sejak kemarin, ia menolak makanan yang disajikan. Minato seolah kehilangan gairah hidup. Tangannya memutih karena dikepalnya erat. Mengapa dia bermimpi aneh seperti itu? Minato menekuk wajahnya, perasaanya tidak enak.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" seorang kasim tua setengah berlari, tergopoh-gopoh menemuinya. Kasim itu berlutut, memberi hormat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Lapor, Yang Mulia. Utusan kepala pengawal pasukan yang mengawal Selir Kedua, memohon untuk menghadap."

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Minato berwibawa. Kenapa kepala pengawal mengutus prajurit untuk menemuiku? Batinnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai mengganggunya, membuat Minato resah, terlebih lagi karena mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Pikirannya semakin tidak tenang.

Prajurit yang dimaksud berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala menunduk, dia berlutut dan berseru keras. "Yang Mulia panjang umur!" katanya.

"Katakan apa yang menjadi urusanmu!"

Prajurit itu terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kushina dan Naruto. Wajah kasim yang berada di sana semakin memucat, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Minato yang mendengarkan laporan itu menggertakkan giginya keras. Rahangnya mengeras, marah. "Kushina tidak boleh mati tanpa ijinku!" raungnya murka.

Kasim dan prajurit itu bersujud, tubuhnya bergetar. "Hamba pantas mati! Hamba pantas mati!" seru mereka berulang.

"Arghhhhhh!" Minato berteriak, tangannya menghempas semua benda di atas meja kerjanya hingga jatuh- berantakkan. "Dia tidak boleh mati! Naruto pun tidak boleh mati!" raungnya tidak terima. Kasim dan prajurit yang mendengarnya semakin gemetar, ketakutan. "Cari mereka! Aku menginginkan mereka! Bawa selir kedua dan puteri ke hadapanku!"

Kasim dan prajurit itu segera undur diri, perintah kaisar adalah mutlak. Mereka harus bisa membawa Kushina dan Naruto kembali ke istana walau hanya jasadnya saja.

Minato meraung sejadi-jadinya, air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Hatinya sangat sakit, dadanya sesak. Dua permata hatinya meninggalkannya secara bersamaan? Kenapa Dewa begitu kejam padanya? Kenapa?

Di paviliun peoni, Sara kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin rias. Rambutnya di sanggul rumit, giok, emas menjadi hiasannya. Wajahnya dipoles bedak dan perona pipi, bibirnya pun dipoles gincu merah. Permaisuri Konoha memang terkenal akan kecantikannya.

Sekali lagi dia merapihkan pakaian _kebesarannya, _emas dan kuning mendominasi warna pakaiannya. Burung phoenix disulam indah pada bagian dadanya, melambangkan tingginya status yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu.

Setelah puas mematut diri di depan cermin, dengan langkah gemulai, Sara berjalan menuju meja tehnya. Dayang menuangkan teh beraroma melati untuknya, dengan lambaian tangan, Sara mengusir semua dayang muda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Hatinya sangat senang hari ini. Batu penghalang sudah disingkirkannya. Berita apa lagi yang biaa membuatnya lebih gembira. Ah, berita kematian keduanya tentu saja. Batinnya terkekeh senang. Sara meniup cawan tehnya pelan sebelum menyesap isinya dengan gerakan anggun.

Tak lama berselang, seorang dayang tua masuk dengan wajah berseri. Dia menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya rapat sebelum membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Sara. "Permaisur panjang umur!" ujarnya.

Sara meletakkan cawan tehnya ke atas meja. Dengan anggun melap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan sutra. "Tidak usah basa-basi! Berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya datar.

Dayang itu berjalan ke samping permaisuri, berbisik di telinga kanan Sara, dia mengatakan berita yang dibawanya dengan mata berbinar.

Mulut Sara ditekuk ke atas saat mendengar laporan dayang kepercayaannya. "Bahkan Dewa membantu kita," ujarnya dingin dan terdengar puas. "Yang Mulia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Sara, matanya menoleh ke arah dayang kelercayaannya yang dibawanya dari Rouran.

"Yang Mulia sudah mengetahuinya, beliau sangat marah dan memerintahkan untuk mencari selir kedua juga puteri." Lapor dayang tua itu. "Namun hamba tidak yakin jika prajurit bisa menemukannya. Air sungai utara masih meluap karena hujan kemarin, hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat keduanya masih bertahan hidup."

"Kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Sara dingin.

Dayang itu membungkuk, meminta maaf. "Menurut mata-mata," ia kembali bicara. "Yang Mulia masih mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya di paviliun utama. Anda mau pergi kesana, Permaisuri?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Sara, tersenyum puas. "Aku seorang Permaisuri di kerajaan ini. Aku harus mempersiapkan upacara kematian untuk kedua orang tidak beruntung itu. Bagaimana pun, mereka adalah selir dan puteri di kerajaan ini. Bukan begitu?" tanyanya jahat.

.

.

.

Setelah sadar, Kushina bersikeras untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Naruto yang memohon padanya pun sama sekali tidak digubris. Yang ada dipikiran Kushina hanyalah keselamatan putri kesayangannya. Dia yakin jika saat ini laporan mengenai kematiannya telah sampai ke telinga kaisar.

Kaisar pasti mengerahkan pasukaannya untuk menemukan jasad keduanya. Jika kedua jenazah itu ditemukan, pihak kerajaan pasti tahu jika kedua jenazah itu bukan Kushina dan Naruto, karena baik Kushina, maupun Naruto, keduanya memiliki tanda lahir yang sama di bahu kanan mereka, tanda lahir berbentuk pusaran. Tanda yang menandakan jika mereka keturunan keluarga Uzumaki.

Jika hal itu terungkap, bukan hanya pihak istana yang akan mengejar mereka. Musuh pun pasti akan kembali memburu keduanya. Tidak! Aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Putusnya mutlak.

Matahari pun mulai tenggelam, Kushina berusaha untuk tetap sadar demi Naruto. Wanita itu terus memaksakan diri untuk kembali menunggangi kuda dan membawa Naruto keluar dari gua tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka sudah sampai di kaki gunung yang berada di wilayah Kerajaan Rouran, hal itu membuat Kushina tidak tenang.

"Kaa-sama, sebaiknya kita istirahat disini." Seru Naruto pelan dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang keadaannya sudah sangat menyedihkan.

Kushina mengangguk dan membawa kudanya masuk ke halaman bekas biara tua itu. Rumput dan ilalang kering menghalangi jalan masuk. Bangunan itu pasti terlihat megah pada masanya. Namun setelah dimakan waktu, bangunan itu terlihat menyeramkan, dengan atapnya yang sudah hilang dan bagian belakang bangunan pun sudah tidak ada, jejak lalapan api masih terlihat dibeberapa bagian. "Ya, kita istirahat disini untuk malam ini." Kushina menjawab lemah.

Kushina berusaha turun dari kudanya, dan dengan susah payah Naruto memapahnya untuk berlindung di dalam bangunan itu. Tenaga Kushina sudah terkuras habis, tubuhnya masih panas, darah segar kembali merembes dari punggungnya, menodai pakaian berbahan katun yang dikenakannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan akhirnya dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Malam hari, ketika ibunya masih tak sadarkan diri, Naruto duduk termenung di depan api unggun yang dinyalakannya. Api menjilat-jilat, berpendar, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Gadis kecil itu melirik ke arah ibunya saat Kushina mengerang dan mulai membuka matanya dalam gerakan lambat.

"Kaa-sama?" panggil Naruto lirih. Kushina mengerjapkan mata, memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah putrinya yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Kaa-sama lapar?" Kushina menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Na-ruto..." Kushina mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh putrinya yang menggigil.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Kaa-sama!" sahut Naruto serak. "Pasti sakit- kan kalau banyak bergerak?"

Kushina kembali menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengeluh, jika Guan Yu(3) terus bicara dan tertawa saat sedang dioperasi untuk menghilangkan infeksi pada tulang tangannya?" Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu terbatuk hebat setelahnya. Naruto mengambil botol persediaan air minum dan meminumkannya pada Kushina pelan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang." Ucap Kushina pahit. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Sekarang, tolong de-ngarkan dan ingat apa yang kaa-san katakan!" Kushina kembali bicara putus-putus setelah napasnya sedikit normal. "Bagaimana pun sulitnya, kau harus bertahan hidup. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan pernah membocorkan jati dirimu pada orang asing! Kau harus menutup rapat mulutmu! Jangan mudah menumpahkan air mata, kau harus kuat! Kau seorang Puteri Kerajaan Konoha, kau keturunan keluarga Uzumaki, karena itu kau tidak boleh cengeng! Bertahanlah hidup, demi kaa-san, dan demi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku mengerti, Kaa-sama." Sahut Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis, walau matanya terasa panas dan buram oleh air mata yang siap tumpah.

Tatapan Kushina kembali menerawang jauh setelahnya. "Andai saja Kurama ada-," ia kemudian mengerjap dan menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak! Aku hanya akan membuatnya menderita juga." Ucap Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf, kaa-san membuatmu menderita." Ujar Kushina penuh sesal, Naruto menggenggam tangan ibunya itu erat.

"Kaa-san mencintaimu!" Dan itu adalah senyum terakhir ibunya yang dilihat Naruto. Gadis kecil terdiam lama, namun tidak menitikkan air mata. Ya, nadi ditangan Kushina sudah berhenti berdenyut. Dia tahu jika ibunya telah tiada, mungkin ini yang terbaik, pikirnya sedih.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di samping jenazah sang ibu. Biarlah dia memeluk tubuh dingin ibunya hingga esok pagi matahari mengintip di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, siang ini. Keringat, debu dan kotoran menempel pada tubuh Naruto, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti mengais-ngais tanah di bawahnya. Dia sedang menggali lubang kubur di samping pohon willow untuk memakamkan ibunya.

Naruto memilih tempat yang memiliki pemandangan terbaik di belakang biara tua ini. Gadis kecil itu tahu jika ibunya menyukai pemandangan yang indah. Acap kali, ibunya itu berdiam lama untuk mengagumi lukisan pemandangan yang tergantung di dinding paviliun magnolia. Ibunya pun sering menceritakan indahnya alam Konoha pada Naruto. Gadis kecil itu mendengarkannya dengan takjub, kadang dia ingin sekali keluar istana dan membuktikan cerita ibunya itu.

"Ibu pasti suka disini," katanya getir. Tangan mungilnya terus bekerja, ia menggunakan semua benda yang ditemukannya untuk menggali lubang. Tangan kecilnya yang halus terlihat kotor dan penuh luka. Namun ia bergeming, seperti cerita ibunya, rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan sakit yang dialami oleh Guan Yu.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Naruto selesai mengebumikan jenazah ibunya. Dia menandai makam itu dengan sebuah batu sungai yang ditemukannya di dekat pintu masuk biara. Hati gadis kecil itu menjerit, ibunya pantas mendapat pemakaman yang layak. Tidak ada baju kubur, peti dan upacara pemakaman untuk ibunya. Kenapa nasib selir kedua Kaisar Minato begitu menyedihkan? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto semakin sedih karena tidak ada sesajen yang bisa dipersembahkan untuk mendiang ibunya, tidak ada pula hio(4) untuk persembahyangan ibunya. "Maafkan putrimu ini, Kaa-sama. Aku tidak bisa memberikan pemakaman yang layak untukmu." Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak menangis, dia hanya terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur di atas gundukan tanah yang masih basah.

.

.

.

"Ketua, lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!" teriak seorang pria keras. "Sepertinya bocah ini pemilik kuda di depan itu."

Ketua perampok itu berjalan angkuh, diikuti beberapa anak buahnya yang lain di belakangnya. Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat tubuh kotor Naruto meringkuk di atas gundukan tanah.

"Dia bisa dijual sebagai budak," ujar anak buahnya lagi, tersenyum jahat. "Dan lihat rambutnya ini, kita bisa menjual dan membeli beberapa poci arak."

"Cari ke sekeliling tempat ini, jangan-jangan bocah ini tidak sendiri."

Pria yang menjadi anak buahnya itu mengangguk dan segera menyisir sekeliling tempat dengan teliti. Ketua perampok itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam jubah lusuhnya, dan tanpa merasa berdosa, dia memotong rambut panjang milik Naruto hingga tersisa sebatas bahu. "Ikat dan kurung dia bersama budak-budak yang lain!" ketua perampok itu tersenyum senang melihat rambut indah di tangannya. Ternyata dia tidak salah memilih tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ah, dia merasa diberkati langit, malam ini.

.

.

.

Berita kematian Kushina dan Naruto sudah menyebar cepat dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lainnya. Rakyat yang mengenal Kushina sebagai selir baik hati, memakai pakaian warna putih sebagai tanda berkabung.

Desas-desus mengenai perselingkuhan Kushina pun sudah menyebar luas di telinga rakyat, namun sebagian dari mereka tidak ambil peduli. Karena bagi mereka, Kushina tetaplah selir kaisar yang murah hati dan bijak.

Di istana Kerajaan Konoha, permaisuri, selir, pangeran, puteri dan para pejabat berbaris rapi di depan pintu ruang kerja kaisar. Mereka sangat cemas akan kondisi kaisar.

Sudah hampir tiga hari, Minato mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia hanya memperbolehkan kasim kepercayaannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya tersebut.

Kasim tua yang juga tangan kanan kaisar, keluar ruangan dengan membawa baki makanan di tangan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena khawatir. "Yang Mulia tidak mau menyantap makanan ini," lapornya pada permaisuri dan perdana menteri. Kasim itu menyerahkan baki di tangannya pada koki kerajaan yang juga beraut cemas. Kasim itu lalu membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat pada Sara sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Minato.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Sara keras setelah pintu ruang kerja Minato kembali tertutup rapat. "Mohon ijinkan hamba untuk menghadap!" mohonnya penuh harap. Sara tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan bereaksi hingga seekstrim ini.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan.

"Mohon Yang Mulia Kaisar mengijinkan Permaisuri untuk menghadap!" sahut selir dan pejabat-pejabat itu bersamaan.

Sunyi.

"Mohon Yang Mulia Kaisar mengijinkan Permaisuri untuk menghadap!" mohon mereka lagi.

Kembali sunyi.

Lalu, "kriettt..." pintu ruang kerja itu dibuka pelan dari dalam ruangan. "Yang Mulia mengijinkan Anda untuk menghadap, Permasuri." Kasim tua bicara penuh hormat, badannya membungkuk dalam.

Permaisuri mengambil napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sara mengernyit saat bau tajam arak mengusik indra penciumannya.

"Sara memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia." Permaisuri mengucap salam penuh penghormatan. Wajahnya menatap lantai berkeramik hitam di bawahnya lurus, menatap wajah kaisar secara langsung adalah sesuatu yang dianggap sangat kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Hati Sara sedikit tenang karena akhirnya Minato mengijinkannya untuk menghadap setelah kemarin Kaisar menolaknya.

Aku harus hati-hati saat bicara, batin Sara. Wanita itu tahu, perasaan Minato sedang sensitif saat ini. Mahkotanya bisa melayang jika salah bicara.

"Yang Mulia, sudah hampir tiga hari Anda berada di dalam ruangan ini. Jika terus seperti ini, hamba takut Anda akan jatuh sakit." Suara Sara terdengar merdu, dan tertata hati-hati.

Minato tertawa keras mendengarnya, "aku memang sakit, Permaisuri. Tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?"

Sara bersujud mendengar pernyataan Minato. "Hamba bersalah, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak peka. Mohon Yang Mulia menghukum hamba!" serunya dengan nada gemetar, takut.

"Jika aku menghukummu, mungkin kau akan bernasib sama seperti Kushina. Mati! Ya, mati!" Minato kembali tertawa keras, kesedihannya melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. "Kushina dan Naruto, mereka mati. Kau tahu itu, Permaisuri?" Minato kembali tertawa keras melihat tubuh gemetar Sara yang masih bersujud di depannya. "Tentu saja kau, mereka, kalian semua pasti sudah tahu tentang hal ini!" raung Minato marah. Pria itu menggebrak meja kerjanya keras, membuat cawan arak bergetar, dan arak di dalamnya tumpah ruah mengotori meja.

"Mereka mati!" Minato kembali berkata, namun nadanya terdengar getir saat ini. "Kushina-ku pergi, Naruto-ku juga pergi. Permata hatiku meninggalkanku sendiri!" Minato menangis, meratapi takdir yang sungguh tidak bisa dia terima. Tatapan mata yang biasa bersorot tajam itu kini terlihat redup, tubuhnya tak bertenaga dan Kaisar Konoha itu-pun akhirnya ambruk, tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Hati Kurama semakin tidak tenang saat kedatangannya disambut oleh satu kompi pasukan berkuda dan seorang kepala keamanan kerajaan di pintu gerbang masuk ibu kota. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri akan menyampaikan semuanya setelah anda tiba di kerajaan nanti. Kami hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawal anda hingga selamat di kerajaan." Jawab kepala pasukan keamanan itu saat Kurama bertanya kenapa mereka semua menunggunya disini.

Kurama tidak banyak bicara setelahnya. Pria itu memacu kudanya lagi di belakang pasukan berkuda. Bendera dan panji-panji yang dibawa pasukan berkuda itu berkibar, mengisyaratkan jika ada anggota kerajaan dalam barisan mereka.

Di jalanan ibu kota, rakyat mulai menepi, memberi jalan pada pasukan kerajaan yang melaju cepat. Suara derap langkah kuda bergemuruh, meninggalkan jejak pada jalanan becek di belakangnya.

Setelah berkendara hampir satu jam lamanya, Kurama akhirnya tiba di gerbang masuk istana. Disana, Danzo yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan menyambutnya dan segera membawanya ke paviliun dimana kaisar dan permaisuri tinggal.

"Yang Mulia jatuh sakit," hanya itu yang dilaporkan Danzo pada Kurama.

Kurama mempercepat langkah kakinya, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring langkah kakinya.

"Putera Mahkota tiba!" seru prajurit penjaga paviliun peoni itu keras, menyambut kedatangan Kurama. Dayang, kasim dan tiga orang tabib berlutut memberi hormat.

"Bangun!" titah Kurama penuh wibawa yang dijawab bungkukan rasa terima kasih dari mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Sara pun datang menyambutnya. "Hormat pada Permaisuri. Semoga Permaisuri panjang umur!" seru Kurama saat melihat Sara.

"Bagunlah!" kata Sara terdengar lelah. Tangan kanannya terayun anggun, "tinggalkan kami!"

Kasim, dayang dan tabib undur diri, meninggalkan Sara dan Kurama dalam ruangan itu. Pintu masuk paviliun pun ditutup rapat. "Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Putera Mahkota." Sara berkata dengan lembut. Hati manusia sungguh sulit untuk dibaca. "Aku harap, kau bisa berpikiran jernih setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan penyebab sakitnya Tou-sama?" Kurama bertanya dengan suara berat.

Sara mengangguk, "ya." Jawabnya pendek. Dan Sara pun menceritakan duduk persoalannya, semua yang terjadi selama kepergian Kurama, diceritakannya dengan detail.

Tubuh Kurama membeku mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sara. Kushina selingkuh? Ibu angkat yang disayanginya itu selingkuh? Tidak mungkin, batin Kurama menolak keras. "Jadi, Tou-sama jatuh sakit karena mengetahui perselingkuhan selir kedua?" Kurama kembali bertanya dengan ketenangan yang patut diacungi jempol.

Sara menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Bukan karena itu saja."

Kurama mengernyit, "lalu?"

"Selir kedua dan Naruto tewas dalam perjalanan menuju pengasingan," jawab Sara terdengar sedih. Oh, sungguh pandai Permaisuri Konoha ini bersandiwara.

"Apa?"

Sara menyeka air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya dengan sapu tangan sutra. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab. "Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi selir kedua masuk ke dalam jurang. Dan hingga saat ini, mayat keduanya masih belum ditemukan."

Kurama mengepalkan kedua tangannya, giginya gemertuk keras. Dia marah, benar-benar marah saat ini. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka mungkin masih hidup." Tegasnya.

"Aku harap juga begitu," Sara membalas dengan nada prihatin. "Sayangnya, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, Putera Mahkota. Jurang itu sangat dalam, air sungai juga meluap karena hujan yang mengguyur sepanjang malam. Kemungkinan mereka masih hidup benar-benar tidak ada." Tubuh Sara bergetar hebat saat tangisnya pecah. "Yang Mulia sakit karena kehilangan keduanya secara bersamaan. Beliau sangat terpukul."

Kurama diam membisu.

"Kita harus merahasiakan perihal sakitnya Yang Mulia dari rakyat. Musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja jika mereka mendengar Yang Mulia jatuh sakit. Sebagai putera mahkota, kau bertugas melindungi kestabilan pemerintahan dan keamanan wilayah kerajaan selama Yang Mulia sakit. Mengerti?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah ke Paviliun Magnolia, beri penghormatan pada selir kedua dan Naruto."

"Putra pamit pergi," tukas Kurama tanpa basa-basi.

"Pergilah...!" balas Sara menatap Kurama dengan mata buram karena air mata.

Setengah sadar, Kurama berjalan menuju paviliun milik Kushina. Tidak ada lagi penjaga pintu yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang paviliun ini. Alih-alih, umbul-umbul dari pita putih-lah yang menyambutnya disana, tanda jika kediaman itu sedang berkabung.

Kurama melangkah dengan gontai, hanya ada beberapa dayang saja yang menyambutnya. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah, katung mata mereka bengkak, karena banyak menangis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurama melangkah menuju ruang duka. Ruangan yang biasanya wangi parfum milik Kushina, kini berbau dupa yang menyala. Tangisnya pun pecah saat melihat dua buah peti mati mengkilat diletakkan berdampingan. Kurama menjerit sejadi-jadinya, peti itu kosong, benar, tak ada jenazah ibu angkat dan adik kesayangannya disana.

"Kenapa?!" teriaknya sakit hati. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Kurama duduk terjatuh, punggungnya bersandar pada peti mati yang lebih kecil. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi!" raungnya marah. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi!"

.

.

.

Berita kematian Selir Kedua Kushina dan Puteri Naruto pun akhirnya tiba di telinga Uchiha Fugaku. "Benar-benar tragis," Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Suasana di balai irung Kerajaan Ame itu begitu sunyi setelah mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh mata-mata.

"Tou-sama?" Itachi maju ke depan dan berlutut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, "mohon ijinkan aku untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Konoha. Bagaimana pun, Putera Mahkota Kurama adalah sahabatku."

Fugaku terlihat berpikir, menimang-nimang. Benar, Itachi dan Kurama adalah sahabat karib. Apa tanggapan Kurama jika Itachi tidak datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa? Tapi, akan jadi masalah bila pihak Kerajaan Konoha tahu jika Fugaku menempatkan seorang mata-mata di wilayahnya. "Akan jadi masalah jika Konoha tahu kita menempatkan mata-mata disana."

"Hamba akan beralasan jika Putera Mahkota Kurama mengundangku untuk datang ke Konoha. Bagaimana pun, itu bukan kebohongan."

"Baiklah," kata Fugaku dengan helaan napas panjang. "Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi seorang diri!" putus Fugaku mutlak. "Kau akan dikawal oleh prajurit kerajaan."

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama." Itachi membungkuk dalam. Dikawal prajurit bukan hal yang besar, yang penting, mereka tidak bisa memaksa Itachi untuk pulang cepat, kan? Pikirnya puas.

"Sasuke?" panggil Fugaku keras.

Sasuke maju, berlutut di samping Itachi. "Sasuke siap menerima perintah." Tukasnya lantang.

"Temani kakakmu menuju Konoha. Dan pastikan dia pulang setelah tiga hari di sana!"

Itachi mengernyit, siap untuk membantah. Namun Mikoto memberinya kode, mengingatkan putra tertuanya jika menentang keputusan Fugaku bukanlah langkah yang menguntungkan, hingga akhirnya Itachi kembali menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Sasuke menerima titah, semoga Tou-sama panjang umur!" seru Sasuke masih membungkuk dalam.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika tugas yang diembankan padanya saat ini akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang gadis cilik yang akan dicintainya hingga mati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**1. ****Air mata tak dapat memadamkan api**** : Keluh kesah dan air mata tidak akan menyelesaikan persoalan.**

**2. Pai-pai : Sikap memberi hormat, tangan terkepal, tangan kiri menangkup tangan kanan, diangkat didepan dada/sebatas leher.**

**3. Guan Yu adalah salah satu tokoh dalam Kisah Tiga Kerajaan (Novel klasik Dinasti Ming).**

**4. Hio/dupa yaitu bahan pembakar yang dapat**

**mengeluarkan asap yang berbau sedap/harum.**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**


End file.
